


Affinità Elettive

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Joker War Arc, Murder, Sadism, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "Lei ha dipinto il proprio viso con i colori dell’allegria. Ma sa che è solo trucco di scena."
Relationships: Joker/Punchline (DCU)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Affinità Elettive

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per "We Are Out Of Prompt.
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> DC Comics: introspettivo su Punchline. Lavorare per il Joker è divertente, ma è ancora più divertente ammazzare le persone.

Il mondo ha smesso di respirare, quella notte. Il suo mondo, per essere precisi. E a lei la precisione piace.  
Chirurgica.  
La folle leggenda di Gotham le ha riso in faccia quando l’ha vista osservare la lama, lucida e ricoperta di sangue, per la prima volta.  
“Fredda” ha detto, come se la cosa lo sorprendesse. E non è davvero facile sorprendere lui.  
Ma lei sa. Anche ora che si fa chiamare Punchline, lei sa. Sa che il pagliaccio bianco credeva che l’unico modo per stare al suo fianco fosse assomigliare all’altra, la fuggiasca, il giullare redento. Ma il pagliaccio bianco si sbaglia. E ora l’ha capito. Lei ha dipinto il proprio viso con i colori dell’allegria. Ma sa che è solo trucco di scena. Non è abnegazione. Non è emulazione. Non è neppure adorazione. Dicono che lavorare per il Joker sia divertente. È lo è, anche se lei non ha mai avuto un temperamento ciarliero e buffo.  
Ma c’è dell’altro e il pagliaccio bianco lo sa. Sa che lei è diversa. Lei lo vede ogni volta che i suoi occhi verdi e velenosi la scrutano. Il vero divertimento per lei arriva dopo. Quando il sipario cala. Quando lui è stanco e le dice “Procedi pure, cara”. E lei resta sola con un vittima, con una la lama affilata che affonda e con fiotti di sangue non suo che le schizzano sul viso, consegnando al bianco fasullo del cerone sul suo viso il colore della vita e della morte. 


End file.
